


They're Handcuffed Together, What Else Was Gonna Happen?

by Bookworm4567



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Kissing, L is a pervert, M/M, Masturbation, Not underage because Light is eighteen, Yotsuba Arc, handjobs, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: L cant sleep and so takes advantage of Light being such a deep sleeper. Unfortunately, that isn't as true as he thinks.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	They're Handcuffed Together, What Else Was Gonna Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm re-watching Death Note and this little pervert-berry popped into my head. Enjoy!

Light thought he was dreaming.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd dreamt of Ryuuzaki in a position like this, but usually it was him that L's dick was thrusting into, not his own hand.

He pinched himself just to make sure, but when nothing happened except a light sting on his left arm he had to accept the dirty, embarrassing, unbelievably hot truth:

L, Ryuuzaki, the worlds three greatest detectives, was jerking off. His pants were bunched around his ankles and his chin was tilted towards the ceiling as he breathed in harsh bursts, his right hand pumping his exposed cock hard and fast, precum already leaking from the tip and rolling down to his fist.

Unconsciously, Light licked his lips. Already he could feel his own breathing grow deeper and his vision blurred as all the blood in his head rushed southwards. With his last sentiant thought he argued that he shouldn't be watching this. This was a private moment!

...Although if that was so then _why the hell was L jerking off right next to him?!_

 _Handcuffs..._ was the last word his mind was able to conjure up before L let out a groan and sighed something that completely flatlined his brain:

"Ah...ah...fuck, _Light!"_

Holy crap, he was thinking about him. L was jerking off to _him._ Lights breathing hitched and he felt himself pulse in his tightening pajama pants as he continued to watch L. He was getting close, now, he could see it. The detective was biting his lip, a pleasing blush dusting his cheeks as he bucked harder and harder into his hand, precome running down the sides of his rock hard cock that Light wanted to lick so badly.

His hand fisted in the sheets, heat coiling in his pelvis until he felt like he was going to burst. It was taking all the willpower he possessed not to jump the detective where he sat, moaning deeply and touching himself, but with each sigh of his name Light felt his willpower drain little by little.

His cock burned in his pants, begging for any kind of touch. Would L notice? Or was he too far gone in his fantasy?God, he was so hot, his face red and contorted in pleasure, his chest heaving and his shirt damp with sweat, his cock hard and burning and his balls tight against his stomach. Light wanted to touch them, stroke them and squeeze them as L brought himself to his finish. His hand twitched.

No, no! No way, he couldnt do that, L would-would freak! Obviously he was only doing this because he thought Light was still asleep, how would he react if he knew he was awake and watching him? He'd freak out, call him a pervert!

...Or, maybe, he wouldn't. Maybe he'd do something else entirely.

His hand was inching across the bed, completely without his knowledge as he watched L curl his legs and gasp.

"Light...oh fuck, _yes...uhn.._."

He slid his palm over L's thigh, the skin warm and muscled and L gasped, but otherwise didn't seem to notice.

"Aah!" he cried out, his head dipping so that his chin was pressed against his collarbone.

Lights fingers brushed against his pelvis, and his gut clenched as he felt the soft hairs dusted there, his skin hot where he was growing closer to-

_"Aaah! Fuck!"_

Lights breath escaped him in a whoosh when he finally held L in the palm of his hand. His balls were blazing hot and tight in his cupped palm. Light gazed at his hand in wonder as he gave them a gentle squeeze, unaware of the sweat his forehead broke into as he stroked the soft skin of the detectives scrotum, or of how his erection pressed against the bed. Swallowing dryly he slipped a long finger beneath them and pressed the tip against L's prenium.

L's whole body jerked, and with a loud cry of Lights name his hand tightened on himself and he came explosively onto his thighs, completely unaware of the object of his fantasy stroking him as he stroked himself through his orgasm.

Light stared up at him, completely enraptured and horny as hell as L let out a satisfied sigh and leaned his head back against the wall, a blissful smile beneath his closed eyes.

_He's gorgeous. Oh my God, he's so damn beautiful..._

Light was so caught up with staring at L that he completely forgot where his hand was, it wasn't until L frowned, opened his eyes and looked down that he remembered. 

_Oh crap._

L blinked several times at the arm between his legs. Then his large grey eyes moved along past the wrist, down the forearm, until they finally came to rest on the body it was attatched to.

L looked at Light. Light looked at L. There was a brief pause in which neither of them breathed.

Then the pause ended "L-Light?! What the-"

 _To hell with this!_ Not having enough blood in his brain to come up with an excuse Light simply leapt upon the detective and pinned him down on the bed. His erection pressed against L's leg and his whole body exploded with lust, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and mouthing L's damp neck like it contained the elixer of life itself.

_Dont push me away, please don't push me away, not now!_

L made a startled noise, but his arms wrapped around Lights back and held him tight. 

Light grinned "You were thinking about me..."

"I-I-" he felt L swallow against his tongue "I thought you were asleep"

Light pressed his lips into the crook of L's neck, his tongue teasing the skin "You were doing _that_ and you expected me to sleep? Come on, L"

"It's Ryuuzak- _Jesus,_ Light!" he cried out as the young man nipped his neck, then moved to press adoring kisses to his collarbone, pulling down the neck of his shirt to gain access. He pressed a kiss to the top of his pecs and then looked up at the detective with burning eyes.

"Yeah, that's what you were saying before. You said _my_ name, L, and I'm gonna call you by yours" he ground his pelvis into L's leg and sighed at the sweet relief it brought "God, I want you, I want you so fucking bad..."

"Light!" L gasped his name, tilting his head back as the teen pulled his baggy shirt down further, exposing a nipple that he wasted no time taking into his hot mouth, laving his tongue over the hard bud. L groaned deeply, and Lights cock jumped in his pants.

"Please, L..." he panted, rolling his hips and moaning against the hot flesh "Please, I-I want you to fuck me. Fuck me like you fucked your hand..."

*

L did not expect _this_ to happen.

He blamed Watari for this. The old man always nagged at him for not getting enough sleep, and so L tried to get some at least every three days. This night, however, sleep wouldn't come. He had lain down next to Light, closed his eyes, but his restless mind refused to settle, going over details of the Kira case and Yotsuba again and again. It got so that he had fallen upon an old, rarely used solution from his younger days.

He hadn't seen the harm, after all, Light was asleep, and from what he had seen young man was a very deep sleeper.

Or so he'd thought. Now his prime suspect was on top of him, his body hot and heavy and rutting against him as he touched L's body. He could feel Lights erection against his leg, the damp spot smearing against his skin as his burning lips scorched his body, and it was making his spent cock twitch.

He knew that he shouldn't. Light was Kira, or at the very least had been once. A killer of thousands, and a ruthless one at that.

But it was getting harder and harder to remember that with each inch of skin Light kissed and licked and touched, and by the time his mouth closed around his nipple and sucked it into that warm, wet heat, he was gone.

Screw it. He'd disengaged the cameras and audio with his laptop before he'd started, so who was going to find out? Besides, it could even serve his investigation if he and Light formed a more personal attachment.

Yes, that was his excuse and he was sticking to it.

He wound his fingers into Lights soft brown locks and pulled him up, cupping his face in both hands as he crushed his mouth against his.

Light gasped against his mouth, and it quickly turned into a groan as he tilted his head to better fit his lips against L's.

L kissed him mercilessly. He kissed him hard. He kissed him deeply. He coaxed Lights mouth open with his tongue and slid it inside, immediately finding Lights and stroking it along the warm muscle. Light whimpered into his mouth, pressing himself harder against L and raising one hand to tangle in his hair, the delicious pulling sensation making the detective hum.

He kicked off his pants and boxers and wrapped his legs tight around Lights waist, bringing his naked hips flush against Lights clothed ones and he felt the teens cock twitch against his stomach.

He separated from him briefly to breathe and looked up at him. Light looked gorgeous, his hair mussed from his hands and his cheeks flushed from arousal, his lips flushed and swollen and wet and his eyes shining so prettily...

"You..." Light panted, his chest flexing against L's "You...you taste like cake..."

L grinned, wrapped his arms around Lights back and pulled him in for another delicious kiss. He drew one leg up Lights waist to wrap around his back and the teen grabbed the back of his knee, hitching his leg up higher and grinding his throbbing erection directly into L's growing one. Crying out joyously, he parted from his mouth for only a moment before he dove right back in. 

L tightened his leg, his hands clutching Lights back and pulling him harder against him until not an inch separated them. Then, before the teen could realise what was happening, he surged upwards and flipped them so that now Light was on his back and L was the one on top.

Light broke the kiss again, blinking up at the detective in bewilderment. L smiled.

"So, you want me to fuck you, Light Yagami?" he asked, his voice husky. Light nodded enthusiastically, the fingers of his uncuffed hand stroking through L's hair.

"Yes...please, I want you..."

"Have you ever done this before?" he leaned down and brushed his lips against Lights, hiding a smirk when he tried to press in only for L to move them over his cheek, brushing against the teens soft, smooth skin until he was breathing into his ear "With another man?" he sucked on his earlobe and Light keened, his cuffed wrist clawing the detectives back.

L nipped the earlobe "I need an answer, Light"

Light grunted, and then L felt him shake his head "N-n-no! N-never with a-a guy. But I want you, L! Ryuuzaki!"

 _Oh,_ now _he calls me Ryuuzaki..._

 _"Please!_ Please!" he pulled L's head back with both hands and kissed him desperately, his hands flying down the detectives sides until they gripped the hem of his shirt. He pulled at L's shirt like a man possessed, trying to run his hands over his skin and pull it off at the same time.

L kissed him back, loosing himself to Lights soft lips and his addictive touch. He then pulled himself up so that he was sitting on Lights thighs and allowed his murder suspect to take off his shirt.

Lights eyes blew wide, his jaw actually dropping at the sight that greeted him. It wasnt unwarranted, he liked to keep in shape.

"L..." Light breathed, running his palms over the detectives exposed chest and belly reverently "You're so...so..."

L arched an eyebrow, an amused smirk quirking his lips "Are you actually speechless, Light? How unlike you"

Lights eyes narrowed, and a flicker of something mischief entered his eyes before he reached down and squeezed L's newly rejuvenated erection. The detectives smirk vanished as he gasped, pleasure coursing through him like burning flames.

"What's the matter, L? Speechless?" Light teased, smirking as he stroked the rigid cock in his hand.

"T-two can puh-play at this game, Light!" he panted, and he quickly slid his hand into Lights dampening pajama pants and gripped his cock tight.

Light arched up so hard he almost knocked him off "Oh _God L!"_ throwing his head back he moaned helplessly, almost biting through his lip when L began to stroke him, his pre-come lubing him perfectly "Aah! _Aah! So good!"_

God, Light was unbelievably hard in his hand, the head of his cock so red it was almost purple and burning hot in his palm. He smiled wickedly, a terrible idea forming.

"Tell me, Light Yagami, how long were you watching me for, hm? How long were you watching me stroke my cock while I thought about you?"

He ran a finger against a thick vein and Light practically convulsed, his hands clenching so hard in the sheets L heard them rip. The detective rubbed his palm over the head and Light gasped.

"I-I don't k-know! I-I just woke up and you were- _ahn!"_

L leaned down so that his lips were level with the young man beneath him, his free hand trailing over the buttons of his pajama shirt and undoing them one by one "You touched me as I came, didn't you? That was very rude of you, Light, I didn't even give you permission..."

"S-sorry!"

He was almost done now. He popped the last button and pushed the cloth aside, revealing Lights tanned, perfect chest. L licked his lips. What he wouldn't give to lick strawberry frosting off of that chest...

He leaned down and licked it anyway, running the tip through the teens strong pectorals. Light shuddered beneath him, his groans and cries becoming more and more frequent as L's hand brought him closer and closer to the edge.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking about, Light? Do you want to know what I want to do to you?" he breathed harshly, running his lips over Lights nipples as he pumped him harder, twisting his hand on every upward stroke and squeezing the base. Light keened beneath him, tossing his head to the side, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

"T-tell m-L!"

L grinned against his skin, then leaned up until he was hissing filthily into the teens ear once again:

"I was imagining you and I, completely naked on this bed" he breathed as he tugged Lights pants down until they pooled around his ankles "I imagined that I had you bent over it, your hands tied behind your back with this very chain and a ball gag in your mouth."

Light gasped shakily, bucking his hips hard, bringing his hands up to grip L's shoulders so hard his nails cut into his skin. L grunted, pleasure and pain mixing deliciously, his cock hardening further "I imagined taking you that way, Light. I wanted to fuck you until you couldn't walk anymore, until you couldnt sit down for weeks without thinking of me inside you!"

"Ah! Fuck!" Light cried out, kicking his pajama pants off of his ankles and wrapping his legs around L's waist "D-do it, L! F-fuck me just like that! Fucking do it, oh _God!"_

Oh, if only he could. The things he wanted to do to Light Yagami right now, it was amazing that he was still coherent! But he had to remember that Light was a virgin, of men at least, he had to go easy on him.

For now.

So instead he kissed Light, his hot mouth closing over the teens raveously, kissing him so hard that their teeth clacked and their tongues came together in a hot, wet frenzy. L wrapped his free hand around Lights back and leaned up, pulling Light into a sitting position, jacking him harder and harder until Light was gasping so hard he couldn't keep the kiss going anymore. With a gasp he broke away, wrapping his arms around L's shoulders and crying out into his neck.

"L...L! Fuck, L, I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!"

"Yes, Light..." the cock in his hand pulsed and twitched, precome drenching his hands with sticky, pale pleasure. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Lights ear "Come for me, Light Yagami!"

Light did. Screaming as he imploded into L's hand, the force of it so great that it splattered over both their chests and onto L's chin. L stroked him through it, relishing the little gasps and sighs Light gave as he was coaxed through his orgasm.

Light fell against him, arms hanging loosely around L's shoulders as he panted into his collerbone. L pushed off his unbuttoned shirt and let it fall against the bed, leaving him completely naked as he wrapped his arms around him, brushing his lips against his hair as he stroked his back. By now he was painfully hard but he had to give Light time to recuperate, to see if he still even wanted to do this now that the fog of lust was gone.

He felt the body in his arms shift, and then Light was looking up at him through his sweaty fringe, his expression completely unguarded and a little awed. Something warmed in L's chest at the sight, and he smiled as he brushed the tips of his fingers through Lights hair.

"That...that was...wow..." 

L suppressed the urge to chuckle and wiped the drop of Lights come off his chin with his shoulder, not wanting to let go of him just yet "Yes, I could tell that you enjoyed yourself"

He thought Light blushed but it was a little hard to tell from how flushed his face already was. He batted a hand against the detectives chest, huffing indignantly. That time L did chuckle and he kissed Light on the forehead, reaching up to brush the bangs out of the teens face with his thumb. Light sighed happily, one if his own arms coming out to place a hand on L's waist.

"L..." he hummed as Light looked up at him, a question in his amber coloured eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can...can we still...?" the questing hand slid down L's waist to pass over his pelvis and slip between his legs, and L shuddered as a warm hand closed around his cock.

So, it seemed that he _did_ still want to. For once, he was glad of Lights single minded determination. At least it wasn't focused on killing people right now...

He pulled Light closer and cupped his cheek in his hand, the chain jangling between them as it lifted. He saw Light glance at it, like he'd forgotten it was even there. He forced the teen to meet his eyes, dark grey locking onto light brown.

"Are you sure you want this, Light? You know the first time can be painful-"

"I don't care!" Light sat up fully and gripped the top of L's bare shoulders, his face alive with dedicated passion "I want to do this with you! I want you inside me! I-L, do you know how long I've been thinking about this?! Please..." he cupped the back of L's head with his chained hand and kissed him so hard that it made the detectives head spin. When he pulled away, he was breathing hard.

Well, that settled it.

"Alright"

He pressed a hand to Lights chest and gently pushed him down onto the mattress. He saw the teens Adams Apple bob as he swallowed, but his eyes were bright with excitement.

L smiled back and dipped down for another kiss.

*

Light couldn't believe it. This was happening, oh God, this was really, really happening! L was kissing him, L was on top of him, L was naked and his erection was pressing into Lights stomach!

He ran his hands through L's hair, unable to stop, it was just so soft and silky between his fingers. They clenched in the inky strands when L slid his tongue into his mouth again, tasting of sugar and sweetness and _warmth._

L ran his hands all over his body, stroking his chest, teasing his thighs, slipping his hands beneath them to squeeze Lights ass. He shuddered underneath him, unconsciously spreading his legs.

 _L is going to be inside me. I'm going go have sex with_ L.

The thought sent a shot of pure electricity through his body and he arched into the one above him, wanting L to do it now, just push inside him and fulfil every illicit fantasy he'd been pretending not to have for months. The handcuffs hadn't helped, if anything, they'd only made things worse. The things they could do with them...Lets just say that L wasn't the only one who was into bondage.

He felt L give his ass one final squeeze before, to his immense disappointment, he pulled back, sitting up and moving away from him. Light whined pitifully and reached for the detective, and L brought the reaching hand to his mouth for a kiss.

"We'll need some supplies if we are going to do this, it will just take a minute"

Then he detached from Light and got off of the bed, walking naked into the en suite bathroom. There was the sound of bottles clanking against each other, and then L was back, a bottle of water based lube in one hand and a condom in the other.

Lights throat went dry. _Holy crap, I really am going to have sex with L!_

He sat up as L sat back down, pulling him into a kiss before he was even really seated. L made a surprised sound, then chuckled as he gently broke the kiss.

"I need to prepare you"

Light nodded eagerly "OK. Should I...lie back down?"

"It would be the most comfortable position, yes"

Light laid back down, and his heart began to pound as L settled between his legs. Swallowing, he spread them for him, bracing himself for the intrusion that was to come.

So he was very surprised when it didn't. He lifted his head, his lips parted to ask what was wrong, but his words caught in his throat when he saw L.

The detective was looking at him. Not in the usual, staring, analytical way that he usually had when he was about to up his Kira percentage, but in another way. His face was soft, his mouth smiling as he moved his gaze over every exposed inch of Lights body, a smouldering fire in his eyes that made Lights insides clench wonderfully.

L caught him staring and huffed a laugh, then leaned down to press a kiss to Lights abdomen, uncaring for the salty tang of the sweat there "You really are a beautiful young man, Light Yagami"

Light gasped shallowly, a whole new kind of heat flaring in his chest "I...L..." he gasped again as L kissed him once more, then looked up at him from between his legs, a teasing sort of questioning in those dark eyes "Shall we get started?"

He pressed a palm against the inside of Lights thigh, and he took in a shuddering breath and nodded.

L nodded back as if in affirmation and sat up, suddenly all business as he coated the fingers of his right hand in lube, the chain between them jangling as he moved. He then put the bottle down and coaxed Light to spread his legs further, and he readily complied. God, he had wanted this for so long, he could barely think over the sound of his own heartbeat...

"Last chance to back out, if you want to"

Light almost snarled and screamed st him to _get on with it, already!_ He lifted his head "I told you I'm not backing out! Come on, Ryuuzaki!"

"Alright, no need to be so snappy" L quipped, his tone amused. Light was ready to snap back at him but whatever retort he had been about to come up with shrivelled up and died when he felt the tip of L's finger against his entrance.

His breathing hitched. He clutched the bedsheets. _This is it!_

"Since its your first time, I'll go slowly" L said as he massaged the area between Lights legs, making him clench and twitch as pleasure jolted through him "And you have to tell me if there is any pain, do you understand?"

Damn him, how could he be so coherent at a time like this?! Light nodded aggressively but apparently that wasn't good enough for L. He took his finger away "Light, do you understand?"

"Yes!" he all but screamed "I understand! Now will you please just- _aaah!"_

And just like that, L's finger was pressing inside him, just up to the first knuckle but to him it felt like Heaven. As he wriggled further in Light sighed in bliss, tilting his head back and letting himself become awash with sensation. Why did guys always bitch about this, it didn't even hurt!

He quickly found out when L added a second finger. OK, there was a definite stretch now, it was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Inside him L's fingers scissored, spreading him open, and Light gasped at the unusual sensation. Not painful, per-se, just...unusual.

"How does that feel?"

"It...it feels OK. It, it doesn't hurt"

"I'm going to put another one in, now, alright? This one _will_ hurt"

He slid the third finger in and this time Light hissed. OK, that hurt, that _definately_ hurt! But when he felt L start to withdraw he immediately clenched on his fingers "Don't you dare!"

"Are you su-?"

"Yes, dammit! Don't stop now!"

L hesitated, studying Lights face. He must have seen the determination and need there because he didn't pull out his fingers "Very well. It should stop hurting soon, and then I'll make you feel very, very good"

Light stomach tingled at the promise. L continued to stretch him for several minutes, his fingers curving and moving like they were searching for something, and when they found it Lights world exploded. White burst in front if his eyes and his cock stood stiffly to attention once again, his whole body awash with pleasure as L stroked and petted that special spot inside him.

"I guess I found it"

Goddammit, he could _hear_ that smug bastard smirking! Screw it, he could be mad at him later, right now he wanted the smug bastard to fuck him already!

"L...oh my God, _please!_ I-I'm ready, I'm ready!"

The fingers withdrew and Light mourned their loss, feeling empty inside. But when he heard the tearing of a packet and the wet slicking sound of lube his heart took off like the blades of a helicopter. Holy crap, this was really happening.

And then L was climbing back on top of him, his cheeks still dusted with that pretty blush from before, his pupils so wide his eyes looked black, and his lips still swollen from their kisses. 

L's fingers brushed the damp hair off of his forehead, and he leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Ready?" he asked, his voice a little strained. Huh, looked like someone else was getting impatient.

Light nodded, wrapping his arms around L's back "Yes, I'm ready, L. Do it now, please!"

L did, and Light gasped when he felt his cock breach him for the first time. L had been right, it did hurt, but not as much as he'd expected or read about on illicit websites. L had prepared him well, it seemed. 

The detective held his position for a few seconds, letting his partner adjust, and when Light gave the nod he pushed himself in further, stopping every time Light winced or hissed and never moving forward until he got that nod. 

Finally, though, he was completely inside, and for a minute Light couldn't speak. He felt so _full_ , L's cock felt so good inside him, hot and hard and pulsing. The detective himself had frozen above him, his eyes closed and his brow pinched in concentration. Light wrapped his legs around L's hips and leaned up to whisper against his ear:

"Fuck me, L"

L opened his eyes, and it was like he was searching Lights soul. Then, finally, after waiting so damn long for this, L began to move.

Lights eyes rolled back info his head and he let out his most sinful moan yet "Oooh L...oh, that feels good..."

He heard L chuckle breathlessly above him "I've barely even got started yet"

Light looked up at him and grinned, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Then L began to thrust harder, his cock going deeper and brushing against a certain spot that made him loose his mind. Light broke the kiss with a cry and wound his arms around L"s back again, wrapping his legs even tighter around the detectives waist, the in and out motions of his cock inside him plus the hits to his prostate blanking his mind and making him stare up sightlessly at the man above him.

There was a thunk, and Light heard the rattle of the chain before he saw L's own cuffed hand grabbing the headboard in a death grip, his knees pressing into the bed as he moved harder and faster inside Light. The motions made Light cry out, and one of his legs kicked out from L's back.

"Eh-L! Fuck, that feels good! That feels amazing! Oh my God, fuck me harder, fuck me ha-harder, please!"

"Y-you sure do- _ah! Light!-_ b-beg a lot!"

"O-only when I...when I...oh jeeze, I can't even think, just _fuck me! Don't hold back!"_

And L didn't. Claiming Lights mouth in a hungry kiss he let go of the headboard to wrap the arm around his hips and tilt them up just so that his cock was driving even deeper into Lights ass, keeping his word as he didn't hold back and pounded Light into the mattress, his cock hitting that special spot inside every time. Light wailed beneath him, pleasure and lust and the satisfaction of finally getting what he wanted exploding within him all at once, making him see nothing but stars and L, his lean body above him, his hair wild, his lips wet and parted as he panted, his face spotted with sweat and his eyes, his gorgeous eyes, so dark and burning with lust as he looked at the exstacy on Lights face.

Lights cock burned against his belly and he reached a shaking hand out to take it, but L beat him to it, taking Lights throbbing cock into his hand and pumping him hard and fast.

Light all but screamed, throwing his head back as he wailed and writhed beneath L, who was just fucking him harder and harder as he approached his own second finish. He leaned down to press a kiss to Lights lips, but didn't hold it for long as he kissed his neck, his shoulder, his chest, all the time muttering sweet, passion fuelled nonsense.

"Light...you feel so good around me...God, you're so hot...so goddamn tight...fuck, if they weren't on our wrists I would use these chains to cuff you to the bed and keep you for myself!"

"OH FUCK, L!" Light slammed his head back into the pillow and wailed. He was close! He was so close and L wasn't letting up! He pounded him like he wanted to break him, like he wanted to kill him with this act alone, his mouth running all over Lights skin and setting it aflame with sensation, babbling random bedroom nonsense in his ear. With every thrust now white exploded behind his eyes, his gut tightening until he felt like it might snap. He pulled L in for one last blazing kiss, driving his tongue as deeply into his mouth as he could.

And then L, the sneaky bastard, moved the hand that was stoking his cock down to his balls where he reached behind them and mimicked Light by pressing two fingers against the prenium.

That was it for Light. His whole world exploded behind his eyes and came screaming out of his mouth, L following him moments later with a cry of his own. Wetness splattered both their chests, and Light felt L fall on top of him as his orgasm worked to wring out his body.

He breathed hard. His ears were ringing. His belly was sticky.

He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes wide. That...that had never happened before...

He looked down to see an unruly mop of hair on his chest, moving up and down as its owner breathed heavily. He smiled, all that he was capable of right now until he remembered how to use his arms again.

It seemed L remembered just fine, because he was already stroking his fingers along his waist, tracing little intricate patterns on his skin as he caught his breath. Lights eyelashes fluttered at the sensation on his oversensitive skin. It felt nice.

"L?"

"Hm?" L grunted, not stopping. Light licked his lips and tasted cake.

"So...the next time you wanna jack off next to me, how about you just wake me up?"

The fingers stopped and then L was looking up at him, absaloutely delicious with his flushed face and hair matted with sweat. Swollen lips curved in a soft smile, and he pressed a kiss to Lights chest.

"I think I can arrange that"

*

_Smartass._

But as Light pulled him up for a kiss, L couldn't help but reciprocate. This kiss was nothing like their frenzied ones from before, it was gentle, soft, Lights lips so warm against his and his hand sweetly cupping his cheek. L hummed indulgently, tilting his head to better fit his mouth against Lights.

_Who would've thought that a serial killer would have such a tender kiss?_

Light was smiling when they broke apart, his face so open and free that it made L's heart twist. Strong arms wrapped around L's waist and the detective tucked his head into his chest, listening to Lights heartbeat as it became slower and more rhythmic, his breaths deepening as the teen drifted off to sleep.

L yawned, his own eyes drooping as his body succumbed to the two orgasms and lulling heartbeat beneath him. He barely had enough presence of mind to pull the tossed covers over them both before settling back into Lights arms, finally allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do more like this, depends on the response I get. I am like Tinkerbell, people, I need comments and kudos to live!


End file.
